


First Time

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Acceptance, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Developing Friendships, Dystopia, Family Fluff, Feels, Gen, Guardian Angels, Loss, Memory Loss, Memory Related, POV Multiple, Realization, Revenge, Secrets, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The fifth piece of Rockman X wakes up and picks the leftover fragments to become whole once more...Summary: X plays Guardian Angel.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Gazing above, the cyber-elf counts the stars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone defies Neo Arcadia's Rule - Ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine a baby cyber-elf X in cyberspace... seeking E-crystals to restore his memory and evolve into a higher-leveled Cyber-elf.

When he woke up, the blue cyber-elf saw the abyss...

 

> Dark

 

Alone, the entity stood up and listened for any noise...

 

> Silence

 

Unable to summon his wings, the ghost took a step forward in his new surroundings... 

 

> Empty

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like an eternity but the program finally found the exit...

 

> Loss

 

The world was different than he remembered it being...

 

> Desolated

  

His body used as a container towards the corrupted elf, the apparition found his other pieces working under the name _Four Guardians_...

 

> Replaced

 

There was a child sitting on the throne with a face exactly like his, but bearing crimson eyes.

  

> Death

 

The cyber-elf looked at his hands, remembering his name...

 

> **Rockman X**

 

* * *

 

 

Years pass, he hears someone asking for guidance... A child with golden hair and shimmering sapphire eyes

 

> Ciel

 

The Cyber-elf floated inside the room, sitting beside the repenting scientist as she prayed...

 

> **Legendary Blue Messiah**

 

"?" X wondered why that title sounded so familiar, opting to listen to the female human's prayers.

 

> [Data Restoration 40%]

 

"..." X tilted his head, watching her tears fall...

 

> [Data Restoration 43%]

 

" _Then do what's right._ " X whispered to the girl, watching the Neo Arcadian stand up.

 

> Resistance

 

X observed the scientist prepare for her journey, gathering several cyber-elves as company.

 

> [Data Restoration 50%]

 

X decided to watch over the child.

 

> [Data Restoration 52%]

 

Surely, X will be of use to her.

  

> [Data Restoration 56%]

 

A losing battle unless... **W̶a̸i̸t̷!**

 

> [Data Restoration 60%]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X guides Ciel to Zero.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero does his thing, breaking all first heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X hasn't fully evolved yet... but he's close.

 

> [Data Restoration 62%]

 

It took a while for X to remember where his friend was stored in. When he did remember the coordinates, X spread the info as rumors towards despairing reploids. He knew it was a matter of time before Ciel takes the risk.

   

> Abandoned

 

" _Can we even make it?_ " The pink cyber-elf asked the undeveloped cyber-elf. " _Entering one of the most secured areas in Neo Arcadia? Isn't this suicide?! Is getting your friend worth this amount of trouble?!_ "

 

> Forgotten

 

"..." X looked towards Ciel's customized cyber-elf, frowning. " _I... don't know but I believe in **him**. If Ciel really wants to win the war, s_ _acrifices must be made Passy._ "

 

* * *

  

> Risk

 

When Ciel and company broke through, so many lives were lost that day. X tried his best to minimize the casualty, deactivating security and alarm systems so the  _Four Guardians_  won't appear yet he could do so little as a ghost...

  

> Awakening

 

"..." The newly awakened crimson reploid looks around, just as confused as X was when he first woke up in the abyss. However this time, X is glad his friend have Ciel to follow.

 

> **Zero**

 

Ciel calls the reploid Zero and X wonders why his friend doubts this information. Following the surviving duo, X suddenly remembers something.

 

> [Data Restoration 68%]

 

"... USE THIS... ZERO..." X used the computer to relay his message, tossing a beloved memento from one plane to another. Zero caught it, midnight blue staring at his direction. "Who are you?!"

 

> **Z-SABER**

 

"HURRY... YOU HAVE TO... SAVE HER..." X urged. The machine already reaching its limit as X pleaded, "DON'T WASTE TIME..."

  

> [Data Restoration 70%]

 

While the two talked, X exited the machine and flew towards the Trans Server room. Swirling around it, X gives up more of his energy for it to work one more time.

 

> [Data Restoration 72%]

 

"..." X watched his friend turn towards his direction before taking a step into the Trans Server.

  

> [Data Restoration 75%]

 

" _Something wrong Zero?_ " X asked, curious if Zero can hear him. Before X could find out, Ciel called for Zero to hop in so they can take a rest in the Resistance. Zero agreed, albeit hesitant as he noticed the familiar presence fading away.

  

> Tired

 

X yawns, opting to return to the abyss and recover a bit of energy. ' _Zero will protect them._ '

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, X found tears in his eyes. X wondered if he's crying because he gave the keepsake back to its owner.

  

> Value

 

X exited the abyss  _he finally recalled a certain scientist calling it cyberspace._  The first thing the cyber-elf did was check everyone in the Resistance Base, finding them all at ease due to the presence of his friend.

 

>  Memory

 

However, Zero... He looks tired even when he's resting in the recharge pod. X hovers beside the reploid, touching his friend's neck and forehead.

  

> **Amnesia**

 

X doesn't mind, aiding his friend's system integrate the elemental chips gathered from the others. " _Sorry_ _for waking you..._ "

 

> [Data Restoration 79%]

 

"?" Zero woke up, sitting up and looking around the room. He frowned, confused why he woke up for no reason.

  

> -Memory Loss-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X watches over everyone.


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People see X... Not effective to most.
> 
> [Probably super effective on Zero]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I've made an explanation why the E-crystals suddenly vanish after a certain amount of time!
> 
> It's not my fault. It's the invisible cyber-elves!

"..." X sat on a white data fragment, staring up at the abyss. Cyberspace wasn't as pretty as the real world, not when everything seemed so dark and empty here. X looked behind his shoulders, still not sprouting wings like the other cyber-elves.

'This is fine,' X thinks, since he doesn't plan on touching the stars. X stands up, opting to check his sanctuary and the people he swore to protect.

 

> [Neo Arcadia]

 

X steps on the blue pebbles glued to the sidewalk, skipping steps and listening to the voices of his citizens. They seem so content, so clueless on the hardship of the other race.

X wonders if he did this or the child wearing his mask? X can't decide, observing the grand meeting between the Four Guardians, the Eight Gentle Judges and the Thirteen Human Council.

 

> **Copy**

 

X inched closer to the meeting table, listening into their plans for the Resistance. The humans seem adamant on using the satellite (X made back then) to eliminate the Resistance Base while the Eight Gentle Judges order the execution of everyone but Ciel. Ciel requiring a greater punishment for her actions.

It was the young Copy who asked that Zero be brought to his presence, much to everyone's disbelief. X heard enough so he exited the room. While they were all preoccupied with his friend's attacks, X has been hacking into the Trans Server and other systems deemed important in memory.

 

> **Original**

 

X decided the chaos between the officials is the optimal time for Zero to attack. X knew as long as his Copy remained in power, more reploids would get terminated even with the refusal of the Eight Gentle Judges and the Four Guardians.

Entering the room, X saw Ciel, Zero and a soldier talking about the Trans Server. X scooted closer,  _in between Ciel and Zero_ , and entered the system. Inserting the crack program he made, X increased the sound output of the machine and spoke out: "I'VE CRACKED THE SECURITY SYSTEM OF THE TRANS SERVER..."

 

> [Data Recovery 80%]

 

"Wait, who are you...!?" Ciel stared at the monitor with wide eyes. X couldn't respond back, already breaking the sound system of the machine. Zero took his order into heart, asking the soldier if he could use the Trans Server.

'She's worried...' X watched Ciel look down as Zero left, holding her chest with one hand. Even if X has full faith on his friend, X exited the machine and followed his friend in his journey. 'For Ciel's sake.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Show yourself!" Zero ordered, turning to point a buster at a golden cyber-elf. "Oh...It's you again."

" _♩~_ " The cyber-elf flew to the ground, absorbing the E-crystals Zero no longer had time to grab.

"Don't scare me like that." Zero rubbed the back of his head and the cyber-elf let out a low tune. At first, the crimson reploid hated the stalking cyber-elf, shouting at it one time when it ate the E-crystal he was about to grab. Since then, Zero lost his opportunity to grab and stuff it in a container. The other cyber-elves told him that the cyber-elf following him is an undeveloped cyber-elf. 'Apparently, the cyber-elf would come to him once it's fully evolved.'

" _Zero_ _? Enemies ahead!_ " His support cyber-elf poked his helmet, pointing at the incoming enemies.

"Sorry 'bout that." Zero pointed his gun at the enemy and shot at it, walking with his support cyber-elf following him.

 

" _♪~_ " The golden cyber-elf reminds Zero of the stars decorating the night sky. The cyber-elf's presence felt nice actually, like someone has his back or maybe the enemies will hit the golden cyber-elf first then him? Zero laughed at the thought.

 

...

 

"?" Zero felt the presence vanish as soon as he returned to Ciel for a quick restock and back into the deeper levels of Neo Arcadia. Surrounded with transporters, Zero decided to save the energy tanks unless absolutely needed.

"..." Zero frowned, staring at the untouched energy crystals. 'It seems the golden cyber-elf got lost?'

'No... It'll come back.' Zero shake his head, bracing himself against the Four Guardians.

 

* * *

 

X bites on the E-crystals he got from Zero's massacre. Realizing a little late that his friend needed the E-crystals dropped on the floor, X learned his mistake and waited for a considerable amount between Zero and the E-crystals for the steal. X may be nice, but he needs to eat and retain his energy.

"?" Fortunately, X already ate enough to finally obtain his original form. X measured his height, finding it lacking. 'Was I always this small?'

 

> [Data Restoration 82%]

 

"..." X sighed, standing up from the broken landscape and exit cyberspace. 'I need to see if Zero will be okay?'

 

"Master X?"

 

"?" X turned to the sound, noticing the black ninja reploid rushing towards him. "Phantom-?"

 

*Thud!

 

"Master X!" Phantom tackled the blue cyber-elf, immediately checking his clothes. "How are you? Did  **he**  already kill you? Was my sacrifice all for naught?!"

"Calm down Phantom." X had a sweat drop, petting his other piece and pushed himself to sit up. "Listen to what I'm going to say. This will be a long story."

 

"Understood." Phantom pulled away and sat down on the floor, staring at him attentively. X placed one hand over his mouth, 'So obedient.'

 

"Good." X smiled. Standing up, X tells Phantom the beginning of his awakening down to the present. [A short version of course or they'll never finish.]

 

* * *

 

> [Data Restoration 85%]

 

"I need to go." X noticed the sudden spark within the cyberspace of Area X.

"I will wait for your return, Master X." Phantom bowed down as X floated towards the exit.

 

"And Master X!"

 

"?" X looked at Phantom and the black reploid suggested.

 

"Please tell  **him**  what you told me.  **He** deserves to know..."

 

"Ok." X exited the plane. As soon as he stood at the exit/entrance, X heard the alarm system warning them about the Self-Destruction System.

"It's time to go..." Zero looked back at the battered Copy and dashed towards his direction.

"?!" X didn't know what he was thinking, but with how his friend was charging right at him, X enveloped Zero in a tight embrace and teleported out to the desert.

 

*Thud!

 

" _Ops..._ " X couldn't maintain physical form, having the crimson reploid fall face-first on sand. Staring down at his friend, X decided to tell Zero only half of his hardship. 'It's pointless making someone guilty. Let the past rest.'

 

> [Data Restoration 86%]

 

" _I'm sorry Zero..._ " X ended, reverting back to his spherical form to minimize energy usage. Hopefully, Mother Elf would be cured at this time so he can use his body once more. Speaking of his body, X should visit it. 'It's been so long.'

 

"..." Zero raised his head, watching the golden cyber-elf flying away. "So be it..."

 

" _I'll be back._ " X yelled back and he turned just in time to see Zero surrounded by a massive army of various types of Pantheons. " _Hang on okay?_ "

 

And there, X saw his best friend smile for the first time.

 

> [Data Restoration 89%]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X watches over Zero.


	4. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and X work on their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooo... What have I done?!
> 
> So many fluff, too little time.
> 
> Trust me. There are a lot of firsts friends can do together (Not sexual mind you)

> [Data Restoration 91%]

 

Returning to his friend's side, X didn't understand why the crimson hunter refused his help in whatever form. Even when they recall from memory(?) that they were friends, X and Zero still had to build everything from scratch.

 

> " _Hold still._ " The blue cyber-elf requested, touching Zero's shoulder.
> 
> "What is it-?" Zero didn't finish his sentence. Shock when the blue cyber-elf turned him over to give a kiss on his cracked triangular gem then down to his injured right upper arm.
> 
> " _Did the pain go away?_ " X asked and wondered why Zero's blank face shifted to mirth.
> 
> "X..." Zero smiled, finally getting a grasp of what his friend was trying to do. "Placebo doesn't work on me. Besides, I can deactivate my receptors under extreme pain."
> 
> " _But... I want to help you_." X took a step back, scanning Zero's stance. " _Maybe you're cold. Do_ _you want me to get a blanket?_ "
> 
> "It's fine." Zero shrugged the idea off, "We'll find it together."
> 
> " _It'll be quicker if we separate_." X argued. Zero rejected the proposal, stepping too close for comfort. Inches apart, X was more surprised with Zero's words. "I rather not have anything than have you take risks."
> 
> " _Oh._ " X watched Zero swerve to phase through his shoulder, slowly floating behind Zero. " _If you say so..._ "
> 
> "Sorry I didn't mean to-" Zero turned to look at X, but quickly looked back and pulled his buster out. Blasting a hovering pantheon from a distance, Zero scanned his surroundings for extra precaution.
> 
> " _It's fine._ " X wrapped his arms around Zero's neck, glomping on the crimson Hunter's head. X closed his eyes, not even feeling a bit of resistance from Zero. " _I just need to prove to you that I can take care of myself_ _..._ "
> 
> "You..." Zero sighed, opting to walk instead.

 

X thought it wouldn't work, considering they're in the desert and X never did memorize what his best friend liked or hated. X is also partly dead which was a huge setback, but Zero's smiling and gaining some emotions so.. that was something.

 

> " _I don't enjoy being a pillow._ " X pouted as Zero rested his head on X's shoulder.
> 
> "You're the one who wanted me to sleep." Zero muttered, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.
> 
> " _We're in a cavern._ " X complained, but didn't move away. " _And don't I feel cold?_ "
> 
> "You're warm." Zero snuggled under his poncho.
> 
> " _What? How?_ " X squinted at the warrior.
> 
> "You make me feel warm inside" X's eyes widened.
> 
> " _You..._ " X couldn't make a comeback. " _Really?_ "
> 
> "Yeah... Night X." Zero falls asleep.
> 
> " _Night..._ " X looked away, staring at the darkness.

 

All Zero wants is X's company, thoughts and other things like... Purpose? Huh. Is that what friends do? Zero also worries when X wanders around the battlefield, calling him out and searching for the cyber-elf. [Ciel did say in her prayer how protective Zero was...]

 

> "X?" Zero turned to check if the cyber-elf is still following him.
> 
> " _Hmm?_ " X answered back, checking one of the destroyed pantheons.
> 
> "Come here for a sec." Zero may say this, but he's walking towards the cyber-elf's direction. X looked at Zero, curious.
> 
> " _A red string_ _?_ " X wondered, staring at the red string Zero held out to him.
> 
> "Hold your arm out." Zero ordered the confused cyber-elf. X pulled his sleeve up and manifested his arm to a solid form so Zero could do something..?
> 
> " _Eh?_ " Carefully tying the string around the cyber-elf's wrist, Zero watched the cyber-elf twist his wrist at the set-up. " _What is this for Zero?_ "
> 
> "Just to be safe." Zero responded, also tying the string to his own wrist, making sure it won't get loose. "Done. Let's go."
> 
> "..." X blinked, following the armed reploid, commenting. " _Zero... I don't think I'll get lost in the middle of the desert._ "
> 
> "I'm not afraid that you'll get lost." Zero confessed, "I'm afraid of **losing** you."
> 
> " _That's not possible._ " X pointed out, " _Because I'm your guardian angel and I should be the one who'll protect you from harm._ "
> 
> "Then we'll watch each other's back." Zero finalized, "Let's get a move on."

 

There are also times when they have to settle important matters like E-crystals and sub tank problems... Zero took care of that, most of the time since X can't wander too far when Zero's awake.

 

> "..." Both androids stare at the caravans travelling somewhere. X felt a tug from his crimson string and followed Zero rush towards an abandoned watch tower.
> 
> " _Isn't this stealing?_ " X asked and Zero rolled his eyes.
> 
> "They contain weapons and certain animaloids." They reached the top floor. Zero's ready to jump and ravage the pack. "I also heard from their transmission about rebuilding Neo Arcadia's army to attack the Resistance. X. Stay here. I'll tell you when I'm done."
> 
> " _Don't take too long..._ " X let Zero jump off, wondering to himself. " _Speaking of the Resistance, how are they?_ "
> 
>  
> 
> *Thud!
> 
> "WHAT THE?!" The snake animaloid watched the intruder drop down into his compartment.
> 
> "Heh." Zero grinned, activating his Z-saber. The snake animaloid prepared for battle with several pantheons pointing their guns at the demon.
> 
> "Bring it on." Zero rushed forward, slicing the pantheon's arm and grabbing its body as a shield before stabbing its core and the unfortunate pantheon in front of him.
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> " _I wonder if Zero's done?_ " X reverted into his smaller cyber-elf form, floating down at the burning caravans. " _Zero?_ "
> 
> "Over here!"
> 
> " _?_ " X turned to the direction, frowning at his friend's state. " _Zero... You're covered in blood again._ "
> 
> "Sorry." Zero walked towards X, deactivating his saber. "Good news. They have resources."
> 
> " _I hope we find a spring to clean you up._ " X watched Zero pick the red thread on the ground and tug him to a caravan. X allowed himself to be like a balloon, looking around to see the destroyed heaps of machinery. " _I think you overdid it Z._ "
> 
> "Not my fault they were carrying explosives." Zero muttered, raising the cloth to reveal the untouched supplies. Zero looked towards X's direction, "You first."
> 
> " _We're both guys and I'm dead._ " X tilted his head. Zero shook his head, chuckling. "Not like that, but I insist."

 

Few months passed, X noticed Zero really appreciating his company. If X wasn't there, Zero would just keep fighting on and on. Zero fights so much that there are times when X needed to restrain him.

 

> "What's wrong?" Zero blinked, lowering his Z-saber when the blue cyber-elf hugged him.
> 
> " _You don't have to fight anymore..._ " X murmured, burying his face on Zero's neck. " _You can rest if you want._ "
> 
> "X..." Zero kept his Z-saber. Slowly raising his arms, Zero wrapped his arms around X and hugged him tight when he felt the cyber-elf manifest a more physical form.
> 
> "I'm sorry."" Zero didn't hear the cyber-elf respond, staring down at the corpses around them. "I scared you, didn't I?"

 

Then one day, X told him he had to check Ciel and the others. That it's been so long since he's seen them. Also, he still has to check his body and Phantom in cyberspace because it seems the black cyber-elf tends to get into trouble in trying to enter restricted areas within Neo Arcadia.

 

> "So you spend most of your time staring at stars?" Zero wanted to clarify, lying on the sand with the blue cyber-elf.
> 
> " _Yes! They're pretty, aren't they?_ " X raised his arms into the air, watching the celestial bodies.
> 
> "There's a meteor storm." Zero stated, "Not close enough to be a danger but still."
> 
> " _Let's make a wish!_ " X exclaimed, feeling giddy. " _It'll be fun!_ "
> 
> "... Fine." Zero stared at the shooting stars. Zero asked, watching the cyber-elf pray. "Do we need to close our eyes?"
> 
> " _Depends on you._ " X answered back with his eyes closed and hands held together on his chest area.
> 
> [Zero returned to staring at the sky.]
> 
> " _So..._ " X opened his eyes, smiling. " _What did you wish for?_ "
> 
> "..." Zero opened his mouth, but closed it quickly. Facing the other side, Zero placed his poncho over himself and the cyber-elf. "Not important."
> 
> " _Tell me~ I'm your BFF!_ " X whined, pushing Zero's back facing him. Zero continued to look away, "No."
> 
> " _Z-zeroo~!_ " X cried and Zero pretended to sleep.

 

There's also the recent incident where an administrative reploid proclaimed himself as Elpizo. Elpis.... That's really a familiar term and X doesn't like its meaning. X definitely has to come back and monitor the Resistance. Zero lets him go, but X has a feeling Zero would return to the Resistance sooner or later. Fighting without a purpose can be quite dull...

 

> "X..." Zero stared at X nibbling on an E-crystal.
> 
> " _?_ " X looked at Zero who's squinting at him.
> 
> "Never mind." Zero looked away, heading to the next enemy base.
> 
> " _What?!_ " X cried indignantly, hovering towards Zero's side. " _Tell me!_ "
> 
> "I realize you're never going to be full." Zero even had the bored look on.
> 
> " _Well..._ " X crossed his arms, " _I don't know either!_ "
> 
> "You don't know?" Zero smiled back at him and X nodded.
> 
> " _I think I don't._ " X made Zero laugh at his response.
> 
> Following Zero, X theorized he eats because he still has a body to go to...

 

That's when X felt a familiar ache. An ache he felt when he first woke up.

 

_Mother elf is stirring from her slumber?_

 

[Data Restoration 95%]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X remembers Omega.


	5. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing the blue cyber-elf coming near, Omega decided to pretend...
> 
> ...
> 
> And X hovered too close to his flame.

[Data Restoration 95%]

 

X finally remembered how he died. The memories of hardship, bloodshed and remorse... It all came crashing down when he heard Mother Elf... No. Dark Elf's cries of help.

    

> "!?" Zero caught X in his arms before the program fell to the ground.
> 
> " _I swear I didn't have motion sickness before._ " X joked, panting as he used the other's shoulders as a support. " _Gi-give me a minute._ "
> 
> "It's fine." Zero scanned the cyber-elf, asking before X could talk. "Are you okay?"
> 
> " _Of course I'm fine._ " The cyber-elf frowned, noticing an emotion foreign blooming in those dead eyes. " _Don't be afraid Z. Just focus on doing what you can."_
> 
> "Hold on a little longer. I'll end him." Zero reassured, holding X's right arm.
> 
> " _You mean stop him._ " X lets go but his right lower arm is still being held by the crimson reploid. X laughed, getting worried since Zero's not responding. " _Well... Here is the sequence of the places Elpizo will go to. It's up to you how to take him down-_ "
> 
> "Don't strain yourself." Zero ordered, walking a step closer at the shocked cyber-elf. "Do you understand?"
> 
> " _A-Yeah._ " X leaned back, inches away from the annoyed reploid. " _Sorry if I made you worry._ "
> 
> "It's fine.." Zero's hand slip to X's own. Zero whispered, "Sorry if I overreacted. I don't have much friends."

  
X recalled seeing something fall... A meteorite crashing down towards the outskirts few months ago. However, X knew it resembled more of a container, a ship containing something or someone. X knew the ship should contain two important people. They are the major players to the tragedy called Elf Wars. Neo Arcadia's library called them Omega and Dr. Weil but the info was scarce... X wanted to know why he exiled them. Why didn't he just execute them?

 

[Data Restoration 97%]

 

X knew he should be worrying about Elpizo and his plans of releasing Dark Elf. X knew if the ex-Neo Arcadian was able to release her, X will lose the thing keeping him here - His body. However...He needed to know who they were, especially Omega. Having Zero's original body, Omega may or may not be a bad person. Omega was... X wanted to confirm something about Omega as he entered the chamber.

  

> "?" Waking up from his slumber, Omega sensed a cyber-elf come near his body.
> 
> There was no sense of fear or caution. The cyber-elf was defenseless and courting danger.
> 
> Instead of moving, Omega returned to dear sleep yet the cyber-elf came closer and closer until Omega felt a familiar spark.

 

Staring up at a bulky armor, X floated up. He knew everything was turned off to save energy. It was also night and so reploids would usually be asleep at this time to conserve energy. X knew Weil should be nearby, but the old man must've went out to search something. Omega was all alone.

 

> 'X.' Omega acknowledged the presence with anger, but he found it strange how this traitor climbed up his hand as if the ex-ruler forg-
> 
> "..." Omega checked the camera system in his armor, noticing the naive expression. The crimson reploid didn't know what he should do.
> 
> Vengeance was not fulfilling if it's recipient had forgotten his sins. Omega wanted to know why, how and what caused the cyber-elf to forget. In fact, Omega wanted to know how X became a cyber-elf - a creature he could destroy so easily.

 

X watched the armor open, curious why it opened in the first place. Staring at the sleeping reploid, the blue cyber-elf looked around for the button he might've pressed.

 

> It was indeed X. Sporting his usual blue tone clothes, Omega slightly opened his eyes to observe the Halo above the cyber-elf's head.
> 
> "..." The ruler had become a weak cyber-elf without any memories. Worse, Weil may have been right to state that X had split himself to five parts. This childish cyber-elf was one of them.
> 
> [Omega mused if he should keep pretending.]

  
X floated towards his best friend. He leaned down, raising his hand to touch Omega's face. X caressed it, feeling the texture exactly like Zero. X placed his hand towards the reploid's chest, feeling the core's pulse.

  

> Omega knew the cyber-elf's hovering above him. He can see verdant eyes looking at his form with a frown on his face.
> 
> Omega felt the hand go down from his chest to his stomach. This child wearing X's face was curious, so innocently curious that-
> 
> "?!" The cyber-elf gave a short gasp as Omega pulled out of his bounds to grab X's wrist. X was promptly flipped to the chamber with the killing machine halfway out.
> 
> "..." Omega breathed through his mouth, unsure why his ventilation system is failing. All he knows is that the target was weak and below him.

 

Emerald eyes stare at flickering eyes. From sapphire back to crimson and vise versa, the crimson reploid opened his mouth but no words came out.

  

> X reached forward with his free hand, poking Omega's cheek and watch the reploid tighten his grip on the wrist.
> 
> " _Have you changed?_ "
> 
> "..." Omega wondered what the cyber-elf wanted.
> 
> " _Do you remember?_ "
> 
> "?" Omega's eyes wandered from curious green, down to quivering lips.
> 
> " _Are you... Are you really Zero?_ "

 

" **I am.** " The reploid confirmed and X wondered why he didn't feel any comfort or love in those eyes. X understood his memories perfectly. It shouldn't be able to confuse him so how is it that this entity... Felt nothing like Zero? ' _Omega... the hidden persona of Zero._ '

" _Then why are you angry?_ " X inquired, brushing his finger tips close to the other's optics. Red. Glowing red. ' _Why is his eyes the opposite of the tranquil ocean in my memory?_ '

"You already know..." The android loosened his grip, leaning down to rest his gem against the other. The android lowers his security, whispering. "Even in death,  **they** never stop. How dare **they** break you."

" _I did it because_ _I love **them**._ " X declared. Yes. Omega Zero knew what happened in the past.  ~~Did the truth break him or give him resolve?~~ X vowed. " _And I won't stop protecting them. Please forgive Humanity, Zero. They're different now. Give them a chance._ "

 

"..." Crimson orbs lost its flare, staring at the cyber-elf pitifully.

"X." His best friend started, voice sorrowful but loving. "I'm sorry but..."

" **Those maggots deserve to die.** "

 

"..." X stared at the other, shock and saddened by the other's conviction.

" _I see..._ " X was allowed to move his arms, cupping the other's cheek. X breathed out. " _Then Zero will defeat you, Omega._ "

"Wait X-!" Before Omega could continue his sentence, X vanished.

 

* * *

 

 

" _In the end..._ " X returned to cyberspace, mumbling to himself. X shook his head and went straight to the Resistance Base. ' _Zero's probably looking for me._ '

 

[Data Restoration 99%]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: X begins falling apart.


	6. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X finally remembers and can't stop his bout of tears
> 
> ...
> 
> The final battle is inevitable.

 

> [Data Restoration Complete]

 

It's been so long since X found himself crying. Tears falling down his face, vanishing before it reaches the ground, X wiped them with his sleeves. His encounter with Omega... It brought back memories... Harsh cruel memories of how this all came to be. **It was all his fault.** All of this bloodshed, indifference, vulnerability...

 

> I can't save the world

 

X knew this utopia could be fulfilled with sacrifice. He did make Neo Arcadia, his wonderful city-state. The cyber-elf gave everything to it, risking his allies' lives and losing so much that was once him. _All those battles he fought for the sake of Neo Arcadia... ~~Was it really worth it?~~_  No one lasted forever. No one understood the reason why he kept going. Right now, X didn't understand it. He had fought alone for so long with a shred of hope kept in his chest.  _He knows what his real self would say, but the meaning vanished within the smiles._  That hope wasn't Neo Arcadia. Neo Arcadia wasn't enough to keep him happy, but that wasn't the reason why he gave way. Omega knew what it was... _But he learned it from Zero's memories so that wasn't right._  Rockman X was alone, imprisoned in his never-ending thoughts of regret and despair. X whispered, 'The Blue Messiah... What an ironic title.'

 

> If I'm not happy anymore.

 

'Joy. That one emotion I desired before death.' X knelt down, unable to handle the burden of these feelings.

That is what caused the ruler to resign and ~~destroy all other potential alternatives in sealing the Dark Elf except~~  use his own body as the vessel. That is the same emotion all Four Guardians craved in their duties.

[X remembered everything and it hurts.]

He's the reason why everyone's hurting because he isn't strong enough to keep himself from breaking. _It's quiet._ **It's dark.** X doesn't know what to do anymore.

  

> [The truth burns.]

 

_Yet the world keeps spinning... I can't stop working._

* * *

  

> **Zero**

 

" _Zero. Is something wrong?_ " X materialized in his friend's room, sitting on the lofty bed. " _I'm hearing from the cyber-elves that y_ _ou're starting to treat your allies like your subordinates..._ "

"X." Zero sat up, pushing himself to come near his ally. X laughed, adjusting his position to face his friend." _Not that it's a bad thing. It's just... The reploids might not have the experience to understand your commands._ "

"How can you pretend everything is fine?" Zero frowned, glaring at the doe-eyed cyber-elf. 'Why aren't you angry ~~at me~~?'

" _It isn't Elpizo's fault for falling under the charms of the Dark Elf..._ " X mused, staring at ocean blue. " _To be honest, I'm fine with this set-up. I don't mind having a body anymore since I'm more helpful to you-_ "

"X." Zero leaned forward, grabbing one of X's wrist and covering X's mouth. "I don't need that type of optimism..."

" _?_ " X blinked.

"I failed." Zero gritted his teeth.

  

> Is Important.

 

" _..._ " It took a minute before Zero dropped his hand yet continued to hold X's wrist.

" _Z..._ " X started, raising his free arm to pat Zero's head. " _I've decided..._ "

" _I will forgive you._ " X hummed, slightly standing.

"?!" Zero didn't respond, but he lets go of the program's wrist.

"..." Zero looks at the cyber-elf, lips pursed.

  

> Zero Is Special To Me.

 

" _There's no use mourning on our mistakes._ " X kisses his friend's gem.

" _We did our best._ " Then the nose.

" _Let's move on from our mistakes, shall we_ _?_ " Cupping his friend's cheeks, X pulls back to see confused eyes.

"Hn..." Zero agreed, but he didn't move away.

   

> [INSUFFICIENT DATA]

 

" _Ah-ha~ Look at the time._ " X turned away, hopping out of the bed.

'It's odd.'

" _I'll go search for the Dark elf. You go to sleep okay?_ " X stood up, but he knew Zero moved to place his feet down as well.

'I'm starting to not understand myself.'

"I can assist you." Zero's voice was close.

'All because of Zero...'

" _Maybe next time?_ " X looked back to see Zero inches away.

"Next time." Zero saves this in memory, entwining their hands momentarily to give a light squeeze.

" _Yes!_ " X smiled back, returning to cyberspace before Zero did anything more incomprehensible.

   

> [ERROR]

 

* * *

 

" _Master X?_ "

 

" _P-phantom..._ " X greeted, wiping his tears as the ninja approached. The cyber-elf covered his face with one arm, waving the other and shaking his head. " _Don't come near. I'm glitching again._ "

" _..._ " Phantom turned silent, analyzing him and X knew it was too obvious. The Four Guardians each have fragments of his memories. Even if they're all different, his memories have implied connections with one another.

" _Do you want me to test him?_ " Phantom inquired.

" _T-test?_ " X's voice quivered, lowering his arm to see the determination in the other's face.

" _Yes._ " Phantom placed his right hand on his chest, making a bow to his master. " _To see if Zero can handle the truth._ "

" _..._ " X blinked, wondering what exactly did his other part mean. Truth. Deceit. Trust. Betrayal.

  

>   **Does any of that even matter?**

 

" _You may do as you please._ " X answered, calming down. To show himself crying to his other three fragments will do him no good. As the leader  _and hope_ for the Four Guardians, he can't show any mental weakness... Not even to  ~~Zero~~ Omega.

" _Thank you._ " Phantom raised his head. " _May our battle be successful._ "

" _It will._ " X watched Phantom walk away. " _And Phantom?_ "

" _Thank you for everything._ "

[Phantom paused, but refused to face him. X continued, contacting the three guardians.]

" _But please don't let our memories cloud your judgement._ "

 

> _**Zero will never remember ~~our moments together~~ his past.** _

 

" _I know_ _._ " Phantom murmured before leaving. " _We all know that._ "

" _..._ " Resigned, X didn't move from his spot.

 

_**Because I'll destroy his past before the sun sets.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Back to darkness


	7. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding his Z-saber, Zero realizes the problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And X erases it from memory.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by a number of humans wearing white robes.

 

> "Greetings, my Guardians..." A blue reploid (with vibrant red eyes) raised his hand towards them.

 

Facing the Ruler of Neo Arcadia, I met with three other reploids before being individually named.

 

> "Is something wrong?" One of the Eight Judges questioned.

 

Given a domain to control, I was escorted to my area with purpose.

  

> "A fragment's missing..." A human scientist whispered behind the pillars. "Where did the other piece go?"

 

* * *

 

It took a while to realize what was wrong with me.

  

> Loss...

 

I contacted my fellow Guardians, learning the harsh truth to our creation.

  

> Fragments.

 

In person, the Blue Messiah is no more. The one on the throne is but an imitation made by Humanity.

 

> Replaced?

 

In spite of this revelation, we decided to protect Humanity. It felt right. There was no wrong committed if we were to protect these mortal beings.

 

> Living.

 

We didn't know if we were protecting Humanity because of our memories or simply to pass the time.

 

 

> **[Rockman X]**

 

Whoever we were before cannot judge our actions today...

 

> ~~**[Rockman X]** ~~

 

* * *

 

Years passed and... It was strange how nostalgic I felt to see this reploid with golden hair and midnight blue eyes.

  

> Zero

 

"He can't possibly be Zero." The green reploid decided, unable to decipher why such a hero would side with the Resistance.

  

> **Legendary Crimson Hero**

 

"Are we there yet?" The crimson reploid polished Sodom and Gomorrah, eagerly waiting for the pantheons to alert him of this so-called Legend.

  

> [WARNING WARNING]

 

"♪~" The blue reploid hummed, sitting in her area as she scanned the data entering her mainframe.

 

> [ENEMY LOCATED]

 

"A lost legend..." The black reploid commented, curious why the Eight Judges were arguing with the young master.

 

> Resistance?

 

Collectively, we knew the purpose of this crimson reploid...

 

> **Impossible.**

 

...And we refused to believe on his awakening.

 

* * *

 

" **Why are we hesitating?** " Phantom tapped on the table, glaring at the files relating to Zero's actions against the State. " **Why am I hesitating?** "

 

> **Denial**

 

Harpuia deleted all evidence of those... _memories_.

 

> **Anger**

 

Fefnir dispatched all units to destroy the outliers.

 

> **Bargain**

 

Leviathan offered amnesty if Zero were to leave the Resistance.

 

> **Irritation**

 

I wanted to terminate him, so badly that I was willing to kill Ciel.

 

> **A̵c̴c̴e̷p̸t̷a̴n̴c̸e̴**

 

" **!!!!** " Dropping my Dark Cross, I screamed at my _Master_ 's naïveté in accepting that traitor with open arms.

 

* * *

 

" **Did anyone of us cry when _Master X_ died?** " Leviathan mused, ocean eyes gazed at the sky. " **Did those humans give our bodies the function to simulate tears?** "

 

> ~~**Abandoned and Forgotten...** ~~

 

With the imitation down, we had to handle the administration. With the most number of memory files relating to leadership, we agreed that Harpuia be the pseudo-leader until the humans rebuilt the copy.

  

> **We search for the last piece**

 

With Fefnir handling Neo Arcadia's security, I bid goodbye in search for our last fragment. Harpuia shouldn't have helped, allowing several admin reploids to escape with relevant information.

  

> ***********************************

 

Due to our actions, Mother- Dark elf has been released to the world. Harpuia's actions have begun to be questioned by the Council. Laughable, considering that they refuse to lift  _Master X_ 's order regarding the execution of Reploids.

 

> **_It was too late._ **

 

 Staring at the nightmare of my past, I raised Frost Javelin and sent a message to Fefnir. ' **I found Omega.** '

 

* * *

 

" **Great. The new Copy is just as innocent as the first guy.** " Fefnir leaned on his chair, crossing his arms as he watched the unconscious form of Fairy. Before the Sage spoke, the Fighter answered. " **If your plan doesn't involve killing Weil then I'm out. He's bad news, Harpuia.** "

 

> **Copy or Original**

 

I wish I could say I don't care about identity, but if the imitation acts worse than my past persona... Then I might as well accept my demotion.

 

> **Digging his grave**

 

I'm not as loyal as Phantom or wise as Harpuia. Heck. I'm nowhere near Leviathan's shrewdness. All I care about are results. Weil? Bah! He's all plans.

 

> ~~[ **ALLY** ]~~

 

I'm kinda torn with watching the imitation crash and burn or ruining the human's plans. If it weren't for Leviathan's condition and Harpuia's temperament then maybe I would have destroyed the system placed in Neo Arcadia.

 

> **Anarchy**

 

When Harpuia was labelled a Maverick, I met up with the Eight Judges. Welp. They're a dud. Reprogrammed by their own creator, the eight mutos reploids looked like hollow shells to me.  ~~How I wanted to tear these dolls to pieces.~~

 

> _**Patience** _

 

" **Knowing that guy, he'll come back** **.** " Fefnir whispered, drinking his E-can as he watched the news relaying the new Ruler of Neo Arcadia. " **And when he does, we'll be ready.** "

 

* * *

 

" **You...** " Waking from the abyss, Harpuia gazed up at the light blue apparition in front of him. Without the cyber-elf speaking, the green reploid reached forward and knelt down on one knee. " **What is it that you demand from me, _Master_ X?** "

 

> **_Help me_ **

 

Unfortunate how we found the last fragment when Humanity is at the brick of destruction.

 

> **_We will destroy this horrid past..._ **

 

Leaving the Resistance, I found my fellow guardians already dispatching the executors and decommissioning the production line of those useless golems. 

 

> _**...And resuscitate the present.** _

 

The final piece of the puzzle. This sense of completeness is overwhelming. A harmonious melody and undying support no matter where I go...

 

> _**Omega must not live.** _

 

To entrust everything to _Zero_ , I learned the Fifth fragment to have the same level of trust with his imitation... It was pure, dreadfully innocent that I simply felt the need to protect.

 

" **Zero! What are you doing?** " Harpuia barked, falling down to create an X-slash with his Sonic Blades. He made a few more sonic booms before placing both blades in front of him, landing on the ground and in front of Zero. " **Hurry and stand up!** "

 

* * *

 

_When I woke up in the abyss, all I saw was darkness..._

_When I emerge from the womb, I witnessed despair..._

 

"Zero, don't do it!!" The human was trying to reason out from his hiding place hole.

"..." Omega merely stare at me. It is unsettling. I have never seen him so... accepting to defeat.

 

_But then..._

_I found Hope upon meeting you, Zero._

_I recall I was close with Zero. I remember the hardship and moment with Zero._

_Honestly, I love our times together. The Four Guardians also agree with me which is pleasant to say the very least._

 

 

"That's your original body!" [The scientist made Zero frown.] "Don't you feel any attachment?! Are you really prepared to spend the rest of your life in that cheap fake?!"

'X.' Omega mouthed and I looked away. I refuse to listen lest I repeat the same mistake.

 

_[However]_

_When I entered the fallen container, I met ****_

_When I checked my fragment's memories, I realized *************_

 

" _You can do it._ " I urged, struggling to keep my form as defragmented as I can. ~~The toll of purifying the Dark elf is too much.~~ I whispered, giving him a smile. " _You know what's truly important..._ "

" _Go on..._ _Zero._ " X closed his eyes as the Copy went towards the Original.

 

_The past had to die._

_It had to die..._

_Even if it means self-destruction._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Zero pauses halfway, raising his Z-saber to end the monstrosity. He lowered it, looking back at X.

"Zero! We don't have time for this." Fefnir groaned.

"No Zero. It's not possible in placing your IC back in that damned body." Leviathan rolled her eyes.

"All of you. Quiet." Harpuia scolded his two colleagues as Phantom contained Mother Elf.

 

"Don't leave me." Zero requested and the room turned silent.

" _I'll never leave me, Zero._ " X gave a warm smile, muting Omega. " _Don't you remember? I'm your guardian angel._ "

 

"!!!" As soon as Zero sliced Omega down to his core, the remaining three guardians reached forward and tugged Zero away from the explosion.

"What a task." Fefnir huffed, clinging to the blonde's form.

"So warm~" Leviathan hummed, hugging Zero as Fefnir shielded his behind. "I've never hugged someone before..."

"Wha-?!" Zero struggled out of their grip but the two held onto him tight.

 

"Will this really work?" Harpuia charged his weapon, aided with Phantom, Mother Elf and X as his Cyber-elves.

" _Yes. We've calculated it in advance._ " Phantom confirmed.

" _Not really. It's mostly Phantom._ " X allowed Mother Elf to create a barrier to contain the destruction. " _I planned on sacrificing everything and leaving Zero behind._ "

" _Cruel..._ " Mother Elf cooed at her ex-master.

 

"Get ready you two!" Harpuia shouted and Zero instinctively shut his eyes at the blinding light.

 

...

 

* * *

 

**X lied.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [No alternative option available.]

**Author's Note:**

> Closing his eyes, the Ruler embraces sleep.


End file.
